


Lo conseguiré

by Calia09



Category: Rogue Uno: Una historia de Star Wars (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (Creo que estoy cavando mi propia tumba), Drama familiar, F/M, Familia por elección, M/M, Multi, No se lo que estoy haciendo, Relacion padre-hija, Relación Madre-Hija, Relación Madre-Hijo, Relación Padre-Hijo, Se toca tema de la homosexualidad, Sinceramente, Viaje en el tiempo, así como personajes, basada en muchos fics que me he leido sobre el fandom, habrá muchas más parejas que irán añadiendo que ahora mismo no se me ocurren, idea loca, tendré errores así que perdón por adelantado, y sin ningún sentido
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calia09/pseuds/Calia09
Summary: "Todo era una locura. El plan no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. Iba a hacer que los maten a todos. Pero de nuevo, no es como si el resto hubiese mostrado mucha resistencia al plan. El cuál tenia cierto sentido si lograba tener éxito. De las cuales tenían muy pocas posibilidades por cierto. Ya se había encargado de remarcarlo C-3PO. Pero tenían que hacerlo, era su última oportunidad. "Resumen: Lyra había crecido sin padre en paz hasta que apareció la Primera Orden, entonces se entera de lo que sacrificaron sus padre y decide que no será en vano. Por cirsunstacias más haya de su compresión ahora se encuentra frente a ellos vivitos y coleando y cree que le va a dar un ataque al corazón. Con toda la razón del mundo por otro lado.





	1. Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Star wars no me pertenece ni franquicias asociadas.  
> Es muy difícil conectar estos personajes, pero puesto que la historia ya es de por inverosímil voy a intentar que tenga como mínimo algo de sentido. Cosa imposible, pero se intentara, así que si veis algunas inconcluencias, comentadme lo y yo intentare arreglarlas de alguna manera sobrehumana.

Esto era una autentica locura, lo mires como lo mires, esta situación no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. Incluso Chirrut Îmwe, famoso por no cuestionar La Fuerza, estaba atónico. Y no era para menos. La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo cuando alguien se empezó a reir, cosa que solo empeoró más. Ese alguien era Han Solo, tal fue la impresión que le había producido todo ello que acabo por doblarse de la risa llegando incluso a caer de rodillas en el suelo del Halcón Milenario. La risa de Han solo aumentó la tensión (si es que eso fuese posible), por esto, seguidamente se escucho la eliminación del seguro de unas cuantos blásters y 2 sables de luz. 

El asunto es que Rouge One se encontraba de vuelta de una misión ordinaria terminando con los últimos rastros del Imperio, misión a la que se unió Han solo y Chewbacca y se coló Leia Organa harta del papeleo con un C-3PO de remolque, dejando a su hermano con el después de muchas súplicas. La misión había ido perfecta, todos se encontraban en la sala de descanso menos Bodhi que estaba pilotando cuando una luz cegó a todos los de la sala y aparecieron 7 personas: 2 en frente de ellos y 5 al fondo a la derecha. Todos se encontraban sentando a la derecha al principio de la sala cuando sucedió e inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie. Todo estaba en silencio menos por la risa de Han hasta que algo mas colmó el vaso:

-A riesgo de detonar la pelea, quiero advertir que hay un 5,5% de probabilidades de sobrevivir para todos los implicados, aumentando a un 10% para los Jedi - La voz metálica de K-2SO resonó por toda la nave.

Han Solo se calmó un poco ante esto y levanto la vista desde el suelo para ver que todo el mundo se apuntaba unos a otros, nadie se había atrevido a moverse pero se notaba en la posición de cada uno por quien mataría.

-Me parece que tu análisis no es muy acertado, droide ejecutor del Imperio - C-3PO sonó muy descontento con la afirmación del otro droide.

-¡C-3PO! - dos voces sonaron a la ver reñiendole.

Anakin Skywalker y Leia Organa se miraron con las armas apuntándose. Él con un sable de luz y ella con su bláster.

-¡¿De que conoces a C-3PO?! - Exigieron a la vez.

Se miraron fijamente analizando detenidamente cada uno de los rasgos del otro.

El muchacho que Leia miraba no podía tener más de 20 años, tenía la piel pálida, su pelo castaño claro estaba cortado en media melena y llevaba el flequillo hacia un lado, sus ojos azules le devolvían la misma mirada analítica que ella le daba. Estaba vestido como un Jedi, pero su túnica era más oscura (de forma notable) que la de su hermano. La muchacha que tenia en frente parecía un poco mayor que él, su piel estaba ligeramente morena por el sol, llevaba su pelo castaño recogido en un moño con trenzas que coronaban su cabeza, aun así, tenía algunos pelos sueltos en la frente, sus ojos castaños le devolvían una mirada fría, llevaba una túnica beis con un chaleco rojo encima.

La habitación parecía que había bajado como 10º.

-Siento un peligro inminente, creo que será mejor para todos que vaya a revisar el motor - se excuso C-3PO desapareciendo por una puerta. Tal era la situación que le ignoraron completamente menos Han, aunque el robot no se quejó.

Con un sonoro suspiro Han Solo se levanto con ayuda de Chewbacca.

-Gracias Chewie - El Wookiee le dio un sonido de reconocimiento, al contrario que el resto de la habitación que pareció ignorarle - A ver, Damas y Caballeros, ¿por qué no nos tranquilizamos, bajamos las armas y nos sentamos tranquilamente en MI... - Chewbacca protestó- NUESTRA nave?.

Nadie pareció hacerle caso excepto tres personas, empezando por una mujer a la que le siguieron dos muchachos al lado suyo. Esto sorprendió de sobre manera al resto por tal muestra de confianza. La muchacha, que no aparentaba más de 20 años, su piel tenía un moreno constante del sol, tenia su pelo castaño recogido en tres moños , su mirada castaña mostraba confianza y nostalgia mientras le miraba, vestía una túnica de Jedi parecida a la de Luke, solo que con unas especies de telas entrecruzadas en su torso sostenidas por un cinturón. El muchacho de su derecha parecía estar cercano a los 30, su piel era ligeramente morena, tenia el pelo negro corto, sus mirada castaña le transmitía respeto y dolor, llevaba puesto un uniforme de piloto muy diferente a los que él conocía. El otro muchacho, estaba al otro lado de este último, no pasaba de los 20, su piel oscura destacaba sobre el resto, tenía el pelo castaño casi rapado, sus ojos le miraban con admiración y nerviosismo, vestía una chaqueta de cuero marrón debajo una camisa marrón, vaqueros oscuros con botas que parecían no ser de su talla.

Parecía que había alguien más con ellos, pues la chica se quedó mirando al muchacho de su izquierda, el cuál le daba mala espina y a la vez le resultaba familiar, tenia el pelo negro hasta los hombros, sus ojos castaños le miraban con frialdad y odio, su piel pálida destacaba de sobremanera con su túnica negra. Él empuñaba un sable de luz, otra cosa que le inquietaba.

Ella siguió mirándole y parecía que el muchacho ignoraba activamente su mirada. Ella suspiró mira más allá del chico dirigiendo la mirada a otra muchacha. Esta chica apuntaba con el arma al hombre del sable de luz que estaba apuntando a Leia y viceversa. Tenía pelo castaño oscuro estaba recogido en una trenza dejando a ambos lados de la cara mechones sueltos, sus ojos verdes miraban con tal decisión a su objetivo que parecía que nadie se lo iba a impedir, vestía una chaqueta demasiado grande para ella desgastada, una camisa blanca junto a unos vaqueros marrones y botas que habían tenido una mejor vida. Parecía que esta chica también ignoraba activamente la mirada de la muchacha de moños.

\- Chicos... - La muchacha de bollos comenzó pero fue interrumpida por los compañeros que la ignoraban.

-No- dijeron a la vez, esto les sobresaltó advirtiendo la presencia del otro e inmediatamente el muchacho cambio de objetivo hacia la chica de su izquierda. Esta ni siquiera parecía reconocer que tenía un sable de luz peligrosamente cerca.

-¿Queréis saber las posibilidades de supervivencia? - K-2SO volvió a tensar el momento.

-¡K-2SO! - la voz del Capitán Andor puso sobre-aviso a todos debido a su tono de autoridad.

La muchacha que estaba siendo amenaza con el sable de luz del muchacho vestido de negro pareció aflojar el agarre de arma mirando fijamente a la persona que acaba de hablar.

-Kaytoo...- su susurro alerto al grupo originario de Halcón Milenario.

-¿Cómo conoces a...?- pero el Capitán Andor no llego a acabar su pregunta porque se sorprendió cuando la muchacha dio un giro completo aprovechando para separase del sable de luz y así apuntar de vuelta.

-Estas en mi camino- la voz de la muchacha sonó como una sentencia de muerte.

A través de toda esta tensión parecía que Chirrut había logrado desentrañar todo el lío de la fuerza.

-Oh...- la pequeña exclamación del monje alerto a todos menos a las cuatro personas que se miraban fijamente apuntándose.

-Viejo, si tienes algo que decir más vale que sea pronto, las manchas de sangre son muy difíciles de quitar - Apresuró Han. El Wookiee hizo un sonido de estar de acuerdo y Baze Malbus dió un gruñido por la forma de referirse al guardián, a lo que el contrabandista solo levanto los brazos en signo de paz.

-A La Fuerza no se le puede meter prisa, todo pasará a su debido tiempo - Sentenció el monje.

Su respuesta fue correspondida por un resoplido de sus compañeros.

Padmé Amidala se había encontrado en situaciones raras desde que conoció a Anakin, pero esta sobrepasaba a todas juntas con creces. Viendo que esta situación de tensión no iba a llegar a ninguna parte decidió cooperar con reservas. Poco a poco fue bajando su arma pero no se la guardó.

-¡Padmé! - susurró enojado Anakin por bajar la guardia.

-Anakin, necesitamos calmarnos y hablar esta... situación- dijó con voz decisiva. Anakin suspiro enojado, no bajo el arma.

El Capitán Andor recibió un codazo, vió a Jyn Erso dándole una mirada de: "Haz algo, eres el Capitán". Lanzando un suspiro hizo caso a su segunda al bordo (humano, recalcado por parte de K-2SO).

-Como bien algunos han recalcado, podemos dejar las armas ¿por favor?

Nadie le hizo caso. Suspiró y se paso las manos por cara.

-Chicos vamos a dejar el hiper-espacio en... - Bodhi Rook pego un chillo sin terminar la frase al aparecer en la sala. Nadie había oído sus pasos, por lo tanto su chillido alertaron a todos, que le apuntaron inmediatamente con las armas. A lo que volvió a chillar.

-Joder Bodhi - masculló Jyn mientras bajaba el arma.

Cassian Andor y la chica de la trenza mascullaron algo en Fest, a lo que esta última se ganó una mirada de sorpresa del Capitán.

-No te he matado de puro milagro chaval - le advirtió Han.

Chewbacca se quejó también.

-Maldito piloto desertor imperial - mascullo Baze mientras bajaba el arma.

El resto bajo el arma en paz menos Anakin, el chico de negro y la chica de la trenza.

-Anakin, ¿puedes bajar el sable, por favor? - Padmé le cogió del brazo y por fin "apago" el sable de luz.

Los únicos que quedaban con armas eran dos de los extraños, que después de ver quien era el recién llegado se volvieron a apuntar.

-¿Pe...pero que...? - Bodhi se levantó aunque seguía estando bastante sorprendido - ¡¿Quienes son ellos?!

-Buena pregunta - respondió Jyn con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, seguía teniendo su arma en la mano y estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Chicos lo digo en serio, ahora no es el momento de vuestras peleas - la chica de los bollos también el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y había empezado a patear el suelo con el pie derecho.

Siguió siendo ignorada. Soltó un sonoro suspiro clamando los brazos al cielo y se movió. Todo el mundo se tensó ante esto menos los dos implicados, claro esta. La chica de bollos se colocó en medio del objetivo de la chica.

-Quitate - sentenció la chica de trenzas - Rey... - advirtió.

Pero Rey no se movió ni un pelo, siguió impasible mirándola con el bláster apuntando al pecho.

Un tono de llamada del intercomunicador empezó a sonar. 

-¡Yo lo cojo! - salto Bodhi ignorando la situación yendo al comunicador

-Luke debe haber sentido esto - suspiró Leia. Su equipo le a Bodhi una sonrisa de complicidad y Rey miró con curiosidad como el hombre salió corriendo a otra habitación.

Padmé tenía que hacer algo, si seguirían hacia donde sea que fuesen y seria mil veces peor. Mejor aclarar las cosas ahora y no liarla más.

-Soy Padmé Amidala, soy Senadora de Senado Galáctico - se presento así mismo con el fin de terminar esto. 

Anakin se giró a mirarla furioso por hacer algo tan imprudente, iba a decir algo pero se le adelantaron. 

-Mentira - la sentencia de Leia Organa sonó firme y sin admisión a replica.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos de que afirmase con tanta simplicidad que la identidad dada era falsa, incluso los que se apuntaban bajaron la guardia, oportunidad que tomó Rey para quitarles las armas moviéndose fuera de su alcance por si acaso.

La chica que no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida le quito a su vez el arma a Padmé y volvió a apuntar su objetivo.

-¡Lyra!- el grito que dio Rey fue en el miso segundo que Padmé vio que apuntaban a Anakin y se puso delante. Jyn se puso en alerta ante este nombre mirando aún con más curiosidad a aquella chica.

-No vas a ayudar con eso - avisó Chirrut en un susurro que solo oyó que le miró con curiosidad.

-Baja el arma y dámela antes de que cometas una locura - pidió Padmé con los brazos en alto de forma que tapaba más a Anakin.

Anakin intentó apartarla pero no se movió.

-Padmé quitate, yo puedo con esto solo - le pidió agarrándola de los hombros pero ella no se movió.

-Hazle caso, será lo mejor para todos- dijo Lyra.

-Más te vale que bajes el arma si no... - advirtió Anakin se estaba hartando de todo este circo.

-Si no ¿que? - le reto ella.

Padmé sintió como quitaba una manos de sus hombre y sintió lo peor, se giró en redondo y le paró mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Y si guardáis vuestras rencillas para cuando hayamos aterrizado? - pidió Han, ya se veía teniendo que limpiar la sangre de todo el suelo.

Anakin bajo lentamente el brazo cediendo a la mirada de Padmé, ella se giró para enfrentar otra vez a Lyra.

-Mira no te conocemos de nada, hablemos las cosas tranquilamente y aclaremos esta situación sin ningún herido.

-No necesito aclarar nada.

Cassian reconoció esa mirada de inmediato, era la mirada de Jyn le dio a Orson Krennic en la plataforma de Scarif. Pero antes de que nadie hiciese nada Lyra solto la pistola y se llevo las manos al cuello como si se estuviese axfisiando.

-Ya me he hartado de ti - la voz del chico de negro les sorprendió a todos, le miraron, tenia un brazo levantado en dirección a Lyra con el puño lentamente cerrándose.

Pero o duró mucho porque rápidamente fue placado por sus otras dos compañeros perdiendo así la concentración e inmediatamente Lyra callo al suelo respirando grnades bocanadas de aire con las manos aún el cuello. 

-¡Idiota! ¡Has estado a punto de matarla! -le grito Rey mirándole como si ella fuese hacer exactamente lo mismo con él.

-¡Le iba a disparar!- contestó él levantándose de un salto.

-¡Le íbamos a parar!

-¡Si lo llega a hacer estamos muertos! ¡De nada! - después de tal afirmación por el muchacho todos se quedaron callado excepto por el grito silencioso de Leia.

-¿Leia? - le pregunto Han preocupado. Pero ella solo miraba a Padmé y Anakin. La primera lo tomó como que la creía después de todo y continuó con la presentación.

-Como he dicho antes soy Padmé Amidala Senadora del Senado Galáctico y él es el caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker - al terminar la presentación otro arma le apunto a este último.

Todos se giraron a Cassian apuntar con el arma descargada a su cabeza.

-Que alguien me diga que es mentira antes de que le pegue un tiro en la cabeza - pidió prácticamente suplicó porque esto no podía ser verdad.

-¿Lo conoces? - le preguntó Jyn sorprendida.

El muchacho de negro fue a levantar otra vez el brazo pero esta Rey le paró a tiempo.

Chirrut le dio un golpe con el bastón a Baze, este suspiró y puso la mano en el brazo que Cassian tenia levantado.

-Quita la mano Baze - la voz de Cassian sonó fría y vacía. Jyn le miró sorprendida, ¿qué le había hecho aquel muchacho?

-Capitán Cassian Andor le ordeno que baje el arma - Leia habló alto y claro.

-...

-Hazlo - un susurro ronco se oyó desde el otro lado. Lyra aún estaba en suelo, apoyada con un mano y otra todavía en su garganta, sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de lagrimas - Por favor - suplicó con más lagrimas.

-Lyra - Rey fue a ayudarla pero la aparto y se levantó por su cuenta.

-Este tipo de amenazas a dos funcionarios de Senado es delito - advirtió Padmé.

-Mira muñeca, no paras de repetir eso del Senado Galáctico, pero siento decirte que eso cayó hace mucho tiempo - Han también se estaba impacientando. 

-En concreto hace 23 años fue su reorganización como Senado Imperial y en la actualidad se esta reconstruyendo para ser el Senado de la Nueva República - aclaró K-2SO.

-No es el momento de una clase de... historia... - los ojos de Jyn se abrieron como platos.

-¿Tu te enteras de algo Chewei? -le susurró Han. Él hizo un sonido de negación.

-Capitan - advirtió Leia esta vez mucho mas seria.

-Hazle caso a tu amiga o pueden que las cosas acaben mal para ti - la voz oscura Anakin hizo que les recorriera un escalofrío a todos.

-Veo que el lado oscuro te tienta muchacho - habló Chirrut sin pelos en la lengua.

-¿¡Como te atreves!? -  Anakin se había hartado de esto fue a coger su sable de luz pero antes de fuese capaz de activarlo tenía un cañón en la frente.

Baze había dado solo dos pasos advirtiendo el peligro colocándose delante de Chirrut. Padmé contuvo la respiración, todos lo hicieron.

-Disparad - pidió de nuevo Lyra - ¡Hacedlo!

-¡Somos funcionarios de Senado Galáctico y exijo ser tratado con respeto y una explicación ahora mismo! - Exclamó Padmé con toda la autoridad posible a paesar de que tenia los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

La nave pegó una sacudida a causa de la salida del hiper-espacio y todo el mundo perdió el equilibro cayéndose o chocando con las paredes.

Leia fue la primera e levantarse y cogió absolutamente todas las armas y se las dio al Wookiee cuando este se levantó.

-No se las des a nadie a menos que yo te lo diga -  le pidió ella, Chewei hizo un sonido de aceptación y antes de que nadie pudiese replicar empezó a hablar para todos - Ahora aterrizaremos pero nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que aclaremos las cosas, entrará mi hermano para ayudarnos pero nada más - su voz no admitió réplica.

Todos se fueron levantando algunos con caras de poco amigos.

-¿Crees quitandome el arma me puedes coartar? Tengo la fuerza de mi lado - se jactó Anakin.

-Anakin, creo que tiene razón nos tenemos que calmar todos, nos hemos puesto un poco nerviosos - acepto Padmé controlando la respiración.

-¿Un poco? - susurro con burla el de traje de piloto, incrédulo por tal eufemismo.

Su compañero de piel oscura le dio un codazo y una mirada de advertencia.

Jyn miro a Cassian que estaba temblando de arriba a bajo, le cogió la mano, él se alerto mirando a Jyn con una mirada de terror que ella nunca había visto antes en él. Ella a decir algo pero no salió nada porque de un momento a otro se encontraba en los brazos de Cassian, sujetándola como si la vida le fuese en ello. Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-Cassian me estas asustando - la voz de Jyn sonó pequeña contra su hombro pero el solo la apretó más contra él, no seguro de que iba a ser capaz de volver a hablar.

Se escucho un sollozo venir de Lyra que inmediatamente esta en los brazos de Rey acunándola.

Leia busco el brazo de Han y se agarro a él como para sostenerse a si misma, tenía que estar alucinando. Han le pasó un brazos por lo hombros acercándola a él.

Padmé cogió la mano de Anakin entre las suyas intentando calmarse con que estaba vivo y no había pasado nada demasiado grabe, Anakin la miró y suavizo su mirada al ver su preocupación y añadió su otra mano al apretón.

Baze puso una mano en el hombro de Chirrut a lo que esta puso una encima de la suya.

Cuando Bodhi volvió a la sala paso corriendo hacia la sala de control para aterrizar.

-Os alegrara saber que las probabilidades de sobrevivir a esto a aumentado e un 10% para todo el mundo - la voz de K-2SO volvió a perturbar la tensión silenciosa del Halcón Milenario.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este tenga un poco de sentido, he editado el anterior al releerlo y ver algunas faltas y algunas palabras que no tenían sentido xd

-¿Y se supone que nos tenemos que fiar de ellos? - Jyn le susurró a Cassian.

La miró con un ceja levantada.

-Vale, no hace falta que contestes- Ella se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Cassian la miró durante unos segundos para después dirigir su mirada a sus “invitados”.  
Lyra y Rey seguían abrazadas,la primera siendo sostenida por la segunda, pero él sospechaba que más que por comodidad era por seguridad hacia el resto de los presentes.  
El muchachos de negro, que antes estaba agarrado por los otros dos muchachos, ahora se encontraba discutiendo con ellos libre de ataduras y en voz muy baja. Cassian solo captó de aquella conversación palabras como: madre, luz, general, culpa, padre, dolor error. Al poco tiempo de que el capitán Andor les mirará atentamente ellos se dieron cuenta y le devolvieron la mirada: el moreno se puso pálido, el de negro le miró desafiante y el piloto avergonzado.  
Cassian levantó una ceja intrigado y el muchacho pareció recomponerse y poner cara seria.

Han se encontraba susurrando con Chewie sobre los extranjeros, Padmé logro oirles decir: imperio, alianza, enemigos, alerta, raros, ropas antiguas…  
Padmé soltó un jadeo, Anakin le miró preocupado.

-Estamos en el futuro- Fue solo un susurro, pero llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Padmé?- Anakin la miraba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-Hemos viajado en el tiempo- Su afirmación sonó más veraz que su mensaje.

-Creo que te has golpeado la cabeza, Chewie, ¿por qué no traes un poco de agua?- Han le pidió.

Pero el Wookiee no se movió de donde estaba, Han le miró y Chewbacca le indicó que mirase hacia el frente.

-¡Oh venga ya! ¿Os lo estáis creyendo? ¡Seguro que son del imperio!- Han lanzó los brazos al aire incrédulo.

-¿Por qué no te callas ladrón de pacotilla?- El muchachos de negro le miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué has dicho niñato?- Han dió un paso hacia delante seguido de un sonido amenazante del Wookiee hacia el muchacho.

-¡Lo que has oído patética excusa de héroe!- El muchacho también avanzó.

Sin darse cuenta habían quedado uno enfrente del otro apenas separados por unos pies.

-¡Han!- Leia intentó tirar de él hacia atrás pero no se movió ni un milímetro -Dejalo, ¿no ves que solo quiere pelea?

-Pues se va a encontrar con una, como no elija mejor sus batallas- La voz de Han destiló veneno puro.

-Es gracioso que lo digas tú- Se burló el muchacho. En menos de un segundo se encontraba levantado obligado a estar de puntilla por una mano de Han que se encontraba en el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Han!- Leia se alarmó e intento que aflojara el agarre.

-¡Ben!- Gritó al mismo tiempo Rey yendo hacia ellos.

-Dejale Rey, está perdido desde hace mucho tiempo- La voz de Lyra se deslizó entre los presentes tensando a todos por la gran cantidad de odio que hacía en su tono.

-¿Podemos hablar de esta “situación” con la madurez que debemos tener?- Sugirió el muchacho vestido de piloto.

-Alguien advirtió que esto era una mala idea y a Alguien no le hicieron caso- Su compañero suspiró melodramaticamente.

-¿Alguien quiere saber el porcentaje de supervivencia?- K2SO fue un poco más considerado esta vez, había tenido muchas discusiones con Cassian sobre cuando era correcto o no soltar esa clase de información.

-Kay vete con Bodhi- Cassian le pidió pellizcando la nariz,le estaba entrando jaqueca.

-Uff, esta bien, solo me voy porque vuestras interacciones ven a hacer que se me colapse un válvula- si un robot se pudiese enfurruñado estaban seguro que K2SO lo había hecho mientras se iba hacia la sala de control.

Han y Ben se siguieron mirando, desafiandose con la mirada.

Anakin miraba todo el alboroto con fastidio, estaba a punto de acabar con esto pero algo le llamó la atención.

-Es tu padre…- Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había hablado él hasta que todo el mundo le miró con los ojos como platos.

Tardarón todo unos segundos más de lo que dignamente aceptarían algunos en procesar correctamente esa afirmación. Cuando lo hicieron siguieron la mirada de Anakin hacia Ben… y después a Han. El agarre de Han se aflojo considerablemente.

-Menos mal que íbamos a hacer la misión de incógnito- Se burló el que estaba vestido de piloto.

-¡Poe!- regaño su compañero.

Cassian giró la cabeza hacia el nombrado.

-¿Poe?

Los muchachos le miraron sorprendidos y aterrados.

-¿El hermano de Shara Bey?- Jyn preguntó extrañada.

Ante la mirada de Jyn se encogieron un poco. Lyra miraba esa interacción con el corazón en un puño.

-Hola tio Cassian- La expresión de Poe se transformó en una tímida sonrisa.

Jyn miró boquiabierta a Cassian y este se acercó en apenas unos pasos y se enfrentó al llamado Poe.

-Mira chico, no me hacen gracia este tipo de bromas, ¿Quién eres?- la voz de Cassian sonó a una amenaza no pronunciada pero bien conocida.

Jyn prestó atención a la chica llamada Lyra que miraba a Cassian, “Poe” y el otro muchacho con cara de pánico.  
Lyra notó la mirada de Jyn, pero se negó a mirarla de vuelta, no se veía capaz.  
“Poe” estaba entrando en pánico ante los ojos inquisidores de Cassian y eso sin contar el plan se había ido a tomar viento fresco. El muchacho respiró hondo y puso cara seria y habló “De perdidos al río”-pensó.

-Soy Poe Dameron, hijo de Kes Dameron y Shara Bey, piloto de la Resistencia, nacido 5 años después de la Batalla de Yavin. Mis compañeros y yo estamos aquí en una misión desesperada para evitar un futuro… no muy prometedor. Para esto, hemos provocado esta reunión con los principales implicados en distintos puntos de la historia.

…

…

…

Todos estaban a cuadros, algunos flipando por la confirmación de su teoría (que no se lo terminaban de creer) como Padmé, Jyn y Cassian; otros por la sinceridad (y por haber soplado cualquier posible cubierta) como el compañero de Poe, Rey, Lyra y Ben; mientras otros se encontraban sorprendidos, véase a Han, Anakin y Baze. Antes todo esto nos encontramos a un Chirut orgulloso del muchacho por plantarle cara a la situación. 

-¿Futuro no muy prometedor?- Bufó Lyra- Eso es lo el eufenismo más grande que he escuchado en mi vida- Se burló.

-¿Principales implicados en diferentes puntos de la historia?- Preguntó Padmé.

-Si, veras, ahora mismo estamos 4 años después de la Batalla de Yavin, nosotros venimos alrededor de unos 20 años en el futuro y vosotros- señaló a ella y a Anakin- venís otros 20 años en el pasado- explicó pacientemente el moreno- Por cierto, Soy Finn, encantado- se presentó con una sonrisa.

Cassian que seguía pegado a ellos, se separó lentamente y caminó hacia donde estaba antes, junto a Jyn. Ella le cogió la mano dándole un apretón, él no hizo ningún signo de recoger su presencia excepto porque se apoya sutilmente en ella.

-¿Qué demonios es la Batalla de Yavin?- Preguntó Anakin que aunque todo empezaba a tener un poco más de sentido seguía mosqueado por tantas intrigas.

-La Batalla de Yavin fue la primera gran victoria de consideración de la Alianza contra el Imperio al destruir la Estrella de la Muerte- Respondió Leia.

Rogue One se tensó un poco ante la mención de la Estrella de la muerte.

-¿Estrella de la muerte?

-Una estación capaz de destruir planetas enteros- Respondió Jyn. Cassian le dió un apretón en la mano.

-Habéis hablado mucho del Imperio, me da la sensación de que no tiene nada que ver con la República Galáctica- Padmé mostró su preocupación.

-Si bueno… Pero la hemos logrado reconstruir- Respondió Leia con una sonrisa que Padmé devolvió a medias.

Se oyó un bufido, fue Ben.

-La República cayó en nuestro tiempo- Confesó Rey.

Esto sentó como una jarra de agua fría a los del presente.

-La Primera Orden es el nuevo Imperio- prácticamente escupió Lyra mirando a Ben.

-Yo no tengo la culpa- se defendió él.

-Te uniste a ellos- le acusó.

-Hubiesen seguido de todas formas.

-Les ayudaste a crecer.

-Hubiesen crecido igual.

-¡VENDISTE SECRETOS DE ESTADO!- Explotó Lyra.

-¡YA PEDÍ PERDÓN POR ESO!- Ben estaba harto.

-¡NO PUEDES PEDIR PERDÓN POR ESO!- Se indignó Lyra.

-¡ESTOY INTENTANDO ARREGLARLO!

-¡TARDE!- Se habían movido cerca mientras discutían y Lyra le empujó. Ben sorprendido dió unos pasos hacia atrás intentando recuperar el equilibro.

Su equipo estaba listo por si se ponían otra vez a discutir como antes y el resto solo observó el intercambio sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Te uniste a la Primera Orden? ¿Un equivalente del Imperio?- Han siempre había mirado por el mismo y Chewbacca, a veces había fastidiado al Imperio pero solo por reciprocidad. Pero al luchar al lado de Leia, Luke y el resto, se sentía como una traición del que supuestamente sería su hijo.

-Vamos a aterrizar… eh… agarrense a lo que puedan - La voz de Bodhi sonó a través del comunicador de la nave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay algo con lo que no están de acuerdo (de forma concreta con los años) no dudes en decírmelo pls


	3. Capítulo 3

Una vez en tierra, todos esperaron a que subiese el famoso Luke Skywalker. El intercomunicador empezó a sonar parando a los segundo presumiblemente porque lo había cogido Bodhi todos se levantaron pero no se movieron mirándose entre todos. Un pensamiento unánime recorrió la habitación: “¿Y ahora?”

Cassian tosió.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos… los del presente delante- sugirió.

-El resto deberíamos ir tapados- aconsejó Poe.

-¿Por qué?- el ceño de Anakin profundizó.

-Anakin, seria fatal para nuestros Yo’s presentes si alguien nos reconociera- le advirtió Padmé poniéndose el pañuelo por encima.

Ese comentario sentó como un jarrón de agua fría para los que conocen la trágica historia de la pareja.

-Si no vayamos a crear una paradoja temporal- se burlo Lyra poniéndose la capucha.

-¿Puedes parar ya con el sarcasmo?-le gruñó Ben.

-Oblígame- le dió una sonrisa sardónica.

-Encantado- mascullo yendo hacia Lyra pero ella no se quedó atrás y de nuevo Rey se puso en medio.

-¡¿Podeis parar de una vez?!-les gritó.  
Lyra bufó y solo cuando Ben se apartó ella hizo lo mismo.

Poe y Finn habían observado la escena con tensión y cansancio, esos dos iban a causar muchos problemas. Han mientras había salido de la escena con la excusa de buscar a los androides y decirles que bajaran, Chewei le siguió. Padmé y Anakin observaron la discusión de distinta forma: ella con el ceño fruncido ante el comentario de Lyra y él con curiosidad por Ben, le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Jyn ante la ausencia de Chewei aprovechó para obtener el control sobre las armas.

-Bien, si habeis parado de discutir, tenemos un problema real aquí así que os agradeceria un poco de madurez- hablo Leia con su voz de mando. Al ver que tenía la atención todos los presentes volvió a hablar:

-Bien, como ya ha dicho el Capitán Andor, los de este tiempo iremos delante para informar más o menos de la situación al alto, ahí solo estaremos el capitán Andor y yo. Mientras la Sargento Erso y …- se quedó callada al ver que Han había huído con Chewie, suspiró- y los señores Imwe y Malbus acompañarán a los viajeros a la sala de reuniones número 5 ¿Vale?

Recibió varios asentimientos y sonrisas por parte de Imwe y Finn más que nada, suspiró, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella?

Sin decir más se dió media vuelta camino a la rampa con el Capitán Andor a su espalda y toda la comitiva. Cuando bajaron de la nave pudo observar que a unos metros en la puerta del hangar les esperaban el General Davits Draven y la Comandante Mon Mothma, junto a su hermano y unos cuantos curiosos. Leia camino firme sin perder el paso escuchando atentamente la cantidad de pasos que le seguían:1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11 par de pasos contó en total, se sintió más tranquilo al ver que todo le seguían. Bueno todos, menos Han, Chewie y Bodhi, ya los encontraría, ya.

Llegó en unos segundos hasta ellos.

-Lucas, Comandante, General - les saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, que ellos devolvieron con distinto grado de alegría.

-Skywalker, Comandante, General- saludó el Cassian detrás de Leia y de igual forma le devolvieron el saludo.

-Parece que no hay descanso para vosotros ¿eh?- intento bromear la comandante pero se podía apreciar su cuerpo tensó y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos por pasarse otra noche intentando encontrar un final a esta guerra.

Draven les miró como si fuesen una ofensa personal y después se dirigió a Cassian:

-Espero un informe completo Capitan- y después de un asentimiento por parte de este- Comandante- se despidió.

-General- le respondió Mon Mothma y sin más Draven se fue. 

-Bueno señores, acompañenme por favor- se dirigió al grupo Mon

-Señora, creo que sera mejor que solo hablemos el Capitán y yo, las cosas son un poco complicadas - explicó Leia.

Se escuchó un bufido de una de las figuras del fondo ligeramente más baja que el resto.

-Otro eufemismo- mascullo esta.

-Te quieres callar ya- mandó otra figura bastante alta.

La más baja se iba a girar hacia la más alta sino fuese porque otras dos agarraron a esta.

Mon Mothma observó la escena con el ceño fruncido. Por otro lado Lucas la observó divertido.

-Ya veo- mascullo la comandante de la Alianza rebelde- Esta bien, llevalos a una sala y hablamos solo nosotros tres- accedió y dándose la vuelta marcando el camino.

Leia miró a su hermano y a la nave, Lucas entendió y fue directa a esta mientras leia seguía a Mon. Cassian compartió una mirada con Jyn en la cual segundos después asintieron los dos y cada uno se fue por su camino.

-Pues vamos allá gente del futuro y del pasado- marcó el camino Jyn.

-Si me permites el pensamiento, no creo que sea prudente decir ese tipos de cosas en voz alta- le advirtió Padmé siguiéndola inmediatamente y por consecuente con Anakin y el resto detrás.

-Verás… ¿Padmé, verdad?- preguntó no muy segura del nombre pero cuando esta asintió continuó- Como el hecho de que estéis aquí es practicamente sino del todo imposible, nadie se va a tomar en serio comentarios como esos.

Padmé no parecía muy convencida, pero al ver que tampoco iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión no comento nada más y se puso a la par de Anakin que observaba todo sin mediar palabra. Detrás de ellos iban Ben y Rey, Poe y Fin, Lyra y por último Chirrut y Baze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que ha sido una espera muy larga y el capítulo es muy corto, pero prometo que lo continuaré más seguido, tengo unas cuantas ideas sobre como continuar esto, solo tengo que ordenarlas un poco y darles forma, pero actualizare como mínimo una vez al mes, no estoy dejando esto abandonado. Disculpen las molestias.

**Author's Note:**

> Si veis algún fallo de argumento, de ortografía o que no es compatible con el universo de Star Wars por favor, digan me lo ^^


End file.
